1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved outlet valve for a frost-preventing faucet that utilizes an elastic element, a stop valve and a stop sleeve disposed between an inlet passage and a porcelain unit defined in a plug to control the flow state of the supplied water along with the water pressure; thereby, the porcelain unit could be prevented from freezing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing frost-preventing faucet on the outside ground is mainly installed for users to either draw or sprinkle water conveniently. The conventional frost-preventing faucet S (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a vertical water supplying pipe S1. A controlling axial seat 21 is mounted on a top portion of the water supplying pipe S1, and a downward connector 22 is connected to a bottom portion of the water supplying pipe S1. Whereby, a top end of a columnar water controlling plug 24 disposed at a bottom end of the connector is superimposed in a middle section of an axial hole 231 of a top side of a tubular receiving valve seat 23. Thereby, a parallel state between outlet gates of a top porcelain 251 and a bottom porcelain 252 of a porcelain inlet valve 25 with dual sheets disposed under the plug preferably controls the water flow. Wherein, two symmetrical quarter-circle outlet holes 2521 are formed on the bottom porcelain 252 of the porcelain inlet valve 25 along with a 90-degree angle. At a central bottom of the water controlling plug 24, an inlet passage 242 is upwardly defined into a middle section thereof. An outlet passage 243 is laterally communicated at two sides of the inlet passage 242. Herein, the butterfly-shaped top porcelain 251 with two symmetrical indentations for serving as the outlet gates is actually designed by an approximate disc. Subsequently, when the outlet holes 2521 on the bottom porcelain 252 are not impeded by the top porcelain 251, the downward supplied water would be provided from the outlet holes 2511 along with a folding-state. Thence, the supplied water further goes upward into the inlet passage 242 at the middle section of the plug 24, passes through the outlet passage 243 that is laterally communicatable, and travels through small holes 232 that are distributed around the axial hole 231 on the top side of the tubular receiving valve seat 23. Consequently, the supplied water is provided by being upwardly guided into the water supplying pipe S1 of the faucet S.
Such frost-preventing faucet merely employs the top porcelain 251 and the bottom porcelain 252 to control the water flow. Nonetheless, redundant mist easily leaks out of interstices of the structure. Aforementioned leaking problem is especially occurred in the Frigid Zone or the area that is easily iced up in winter in view of the low temperature. As a result, while the redundant water in the outlet holes 2511 is iced up, the water supplying system is thence paralyzed. The situation could be worse while the frozen water is spread on the inner wall of the water supplying pipe S1. Obviously, inconvenience for users and wastage of water are resulted. The disadvantages need to be solved.